The Dark Brotherhood Forever
|faction = Dark Brotherhood |type = Dark Brotherhood side quest |QuestID = DBrecurring }} The Dark Brotherhood Forever is a quest available in . This is a radiant quest that repeats itself indefinitely. This quest automatically starts upon the completion of the quest "Hail Sithis!" Background I am now the Listener and leader of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim. It is my duty to hear the words of our unholy matron, the Night Mother, and do as she commands... Objectives #Approach the Night Mother #Speak with the contact #Kill the target Walkthrough The quest repeats itself with the three objectives: Approach the Night Mother's coffin, speak with the contact, then kill the target. Unlike virtually all other contracts, in these, the contact pays in advance for the Dragonborn's help. After eliminating the target, a new one can be initiated by returning to the Sanctuary and approaching the Night Mother. The Night Mother may contact the Listener telepathically with new contracts, although this is usually not the case. Targets are randomly generated the moment the quest begins. Re-loading saves before speaking to the contractor can be exploited to gain a specific target. This may be useful for unlocking the "Master Criminal" achievement or trophy without killing essential characters. Contracts *A Blasphemous Priest in Whiterun *A Corrupt Agent in Dragon Bridge *A Desperate Gambler in Windhelm *A Dishonored Skald in Solitude *A Griefstricken Chef in Dawnstar *An Indolent Farmer in Ivarstead *A Nervous Patron in Windhelm *A Scheming Servant in Markarth *An Unemployed Laborer in Rorikstead *A Wandering Bard in Raven Rock *A Wary Outlaw in Riften Targets *A Beautiful Barbarian in Ivarstead *A Big Laborer in Katla's Farm *A Coldhearted Gravedigger in Windhelm *A Grim Shieldmaiden in Markarth *An Itinerant Lumberjack in Morthal *A Poor Fishwife on the Riften Fishery *A Reckless Mage in Winterhold *A Seasoned Hunter outside Falkreath *A Traveling Dignitary in Solitude *A Visiting Noble in Dragonsreach Journal Trivia *There is a way to remove or prevent activating this quest, for those who do not want an unfinishable quest in their quest log. This can be done by backing out of conversation with Nazir when he tells the Dragonborn to talk to Delvin to restore the sanctuary. Before he finishes talking, the Dragonborn should run to the exit and stay near the right wall, keeping as far away from the Night Mother as possible. If done correctly, the quest "Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head..." should start, but not "The Dark Brotherhood Forever." Simply buying all upgrades from Delvin will finish that quest, which completes the Dark Brotherhood questline. Unfortunately, to ensure this quest is never activated, the Dawnstar Sanctuary can no longer be visited, as this quest will almost certainly activate. However, after the secret entrance upgrade is purchased from Delvin, one can safely enter the sanctuary through the tunnel. As long as the upper level near the Night Mother is avoided, the quest should never start. **A far simpler method, would be to open the console and typing CompleteQuest DBRecurring. This will complete the quest without it restarting, as opposed to using the SetStage command. A side effect, is that the Dragonborn must never again approach the Dawnstar Sanctuary, as the quest will restart. *This quest will repeat some of the same contracts/targets, as there are only a limited number of contracts/targets available. Bugs See also *Radiant Quests *Contracts es:La Hermandad Oscura hasta la muerte fr:Longue vie à la Confrérie Noire ru:Тёмное Братство вечно Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Radiant Quests